Temperarily Insane
by JesiMarie
Summary: OK, Sean Sullivan [Elijah Wood, Ash Wednesday] has been placed in a mental institute. He doesnt show up too much, but enjoy :D
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1 

Chrystal sat on her bed, looking at the rich red carpet. She looked over at the blood drops on the floor. She couldn't believe what happened. She couldn't believe she did it. WHY? She asked herself. She looked at her hands over and over. Sirens wailed outside. Chrystal inhaled deeply as she heard them pound on her door. "Is anyone there?!" Chrystal slowly made her way out of her room. The hall was covered in blood droplets. Bloodlines covered the walls. Tears slowly made their way down her pale cheeks. The police knocked again, louder then before. I'M COMING! She wanted to say, but the words wouldn't come out of her mouth. She did her best not to step on the blood that covered the ground. As she came out of the hall to the stairs, the door burst open. She stood there, looking at the cops. She felt lightheaded and began to sway. The closest cop ran up the stairs, but she fell before he got there. All went black for Chrystal. When she opened her eyes again, she found herself in a spacious white room. The light was bright and she had to close her eyes. She let out a small moan.

"I'm glad to see you're awake." A stout nurse in white pants and shirt stood next to the bed. She lowered the bed so that her 5'1'' body could see the patient. "Where am I?" Were the first words out of Crystal's tired mouth. "You're at the Salem Morgan Halfway Institution, SAMOHI for short. You've been placed under our care until we find out what's going on in you're head.' The nurse smiled and began to open the blinds. "Well, now that you're awake, we can move you to your room." Chrystal followed the nurse down the hall. "What's your name?" She asked, holding her white robe shut.

The nurse turned around. She was only one inch taller than Chrystal and walked very quickly. "Julia, my name is Julia." She nodded as if reassuring herself and continued walking. Chrystal began to wonder if this Julia person was a nurse or a patient pretending to be a nurse. She shrugged the thought off and looked out the window. Across the field on some bleachers sat a boy who had messy brown hair. He looked rather small and she couldn't make out his features, but she could see his eyes. They were a bright blue and seemed to be looking straight into her soul. Chrystal shuddered and looked away to the white fake marble floor. That made her laugh, the thought that it was fake. Julia turned around and looked at the girl who was almost half way down the hall. ALL RIGHT, SHE IS CRAZY, LAUGHING AT NOTHING. AND I THOUGHT SHE WAS NORMAL! She shook her head at the girl. Chrystal looked up and saw that the nurse was far ahead of her and she ran to catch up. "This is your room. Your roommate is outside in the field; you can go out if you want to. I'll just put your stuff here. This is your bed." Julia sat some clothes on the white bed and walked out of the room. HOW DO I GET OUT OF HERE? Chrystal asked herself. She slipped into her old clothes, her black sweatshirt, and her dark green pants, they all made her cringe. She didn't want to look at them; they held too many memories. She wanted to rip them to shreds, but she had no other clothes to wear, so she had to deal. Chrystal walked out into the white hall. No one was out there, everything was quiet. She began to walk towards the "Exit" sign that glowed green. That was the only other color in this white building. A PERSON WOULD THINK THY WERE IN HEAVEN WITH HOW WHITE IT IS HERE. Chrystal continued walking and finally found her way outside. She was in the field that she had seen that guy. She quickly looked over to the bleachers, no one was there. She sighed in relief. "Who are you? Are you that new girl the doctors have been talking about?" Chrystal spun around to see a dark haired girl standing behind her. She was wearing a long white shirt and blue pants. "They let you keep your old clothes? Wow!" The girl walked around Chrystal. "So, what's your name?"

"Uhhh. Chrystal. What's--?" but she was cut off. "I'm Sarah. People call me Sensei, so you can call me Sensei too!" She grabbed Crystal's hand and ran off to the field.

Chrystal did her best not to trip to the place Sensei seemed to be dragging her, but she couldn't help that there were so many holes out here. WHO TAKES THEIR TIME TO DIRTY A FIELD WITH HOLES--WOAH!!!! Chrystal yelped as she fell in a hole. Sensei didn't seem to notice that she fell cause she kept dragging Chrystal, though she wasn't moving. Finally, after what seemed like five minutes, the running girl stopped and looked around. "We should have been over to the clubhouse by now! Did we get lost?" Sensei looked at the girl on the ground as if she knew where this clubhouse was. Sensei looked around. "No, the clubhouse is over there, I see it. So why aren't we there yet?" Sensei looked at Chrystal, who had gotten up by now, and jumped back in surprise. Chrystal looked back and saw a young man with messy brown hair and those same beautiful blue eyes. She covered herself, feeling as though he was looking straight through her. "Morning girls." He looked from Sensei to Chrystal. "Sarah, who's this?" he asked nodding his head towards the short girl. She looked up at his stature. He wasn't as tall as one of her friends, but almost, maybe like 5'6''? She couldn't help but reach out and touch his face……. "Don't do that, new girl," the man said as he grabbed her small hand. Sensei grabbed Chrystal from him and pulled her away, wearing a fake smile. She backed up with Chrystal moving away with her. All that did was push Chrystal into a deep hole. As Chrystal landed, she heard a loud "Oomph!" She looked down to see that she had landed on a blonde haired girl. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" She stood up and looked at the massive tunnel line that was being worked on. "Woah!" She said as she looked down the passageway. "Did you do all this?" "Yes I did." The girl said, dusting her red sweater off, not that it really helped much. Chrystal turned around and suddenly felt short. The girl in front of her was roughly 5'8", had clear blue/green eyes, and neat brown/blonde hair. Well, neat if u saw past the dirt clumps. "I did all this, and yet can't get out of here." She sighed heavily. "Been trying to escape SAMOHI since I got here. I wasn't supposed to be here." "Why are you here?" "That's not the question. The question is, why are you here?" Chrystal looked to the ground and moved her feet around. "Alrighty then." Chrystal looked up at her, noticing a sharp southern accent. "What's yer name, small fry?" "Ch-Ch-Chrystal. My names Chrystal. What's yours?" "Jasmine. It's a pleasure to meet you, now, I must continue digging." At that Jasmine went into digging again, looking up when she heard her name called by the guy. "Yea, dude?" "The new girl down there?" Jasmine looked to Chrystal. "You the new girl?" She nodded. Jasmine looked up again. "Yea, so what if she is?" "Send her up!" "Sean, I'll bring her up later. She'll get lost down here on her own. And I'm working!" Sean seemed set with what Jasmine had said, because he didn't say any more after that. "He's tough on the outside, but inside, he has a juicy caramel center." Above the hole, a bell rang. "We'd better get going, it's dinner time." Jasmine stuck her shovel in the ground and began to walk down a dark tunnel. Chrystal soon followed, not knowing her way out.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Jasmine and Chrystal walked into the small cafeteria. Chrystal looked around, it was all white with white tables, white plates, and white plastic utensils. She cringed at the whiteness. "Why is everything so……white?" She looked towards Jasmine, but she had already taken a seat at one of the white tables. Chrystal hurried over and sat next to her. Suddenly, the doors flew open and growling was heard. Chrystal jumped into the air and looked frightened towards the person crawling on all fours. She howled at the brightness. Everyone at the table laughed. Jasmine got up from her seat.

"It's that time of month again?" she sighed. Chrystal looked at her, thinking something very different. She looked to where Jasmine headed, but because everyone was taller than she was, she couldn't see what the other girl grabbed. As Jasmine came back, a Japanese girl crawled behind her. Chrystal saw that the girl was also wearing the normal white shirt and blue pants. But her shirt seemed different some how. The sleeves were extremely long, flowing over the girl's hands. The ends of the sleeves were sown shut and there were loops, like belt loops, all over it. Various areas were chewed through and ripped up. Chrystal watched as the girl proudly crawled behind her.

A rolled up napkin flew past Chrystal's face and hit the girl in the head. The girl turned on Chrystal and began snapping. The table laughed as Chrystal began screaming and trying to get away. Jasmine leaped forward and pulled the Asian girl back. "Bad Mariko! Is that how you treat new people?" Jasmine grabbed a loop on the back of Mariko's jacket thing. Mariko growled and howled. A couple men in white coats ran over. They grabbed Mariko and pushed Jasmine away. Two of the men held the struggling girl down while one shot a clear liquid into her. Within seconds, Mariko had calmed down and was sitting there, like an innocent little puppy. She pranced over to a tall Asian boy and sat next to him, like a normal human being. Jasmine took her seat again and pointed to Mariko, who was smiling and cuddling up to the Asian boy. "That's Mariko. Never piss her off on a full moon."

"Why not?" Chrystal asked, but Jasmine didn't answer. She was busy getting food from a platter that had shown up.

Dinner went pretty smoothly, except Chrystal didn't get much to eat. Seems that Asian boy has a very big appetite. VERY big. After dinner, the crew went to their rooms. Chrystal tagged along with Jasmine, who was talking to Sean. "Hey girlie," Chrystal looked to her side and saw the Asian boy. "My names Orlando Bloom, what's yours?" The boy said this with a British accent. Chrystal looked him over. He had short brown hair that had red tips, dark brown eyes, and was Asian. Now, Chrystal knew who Orlando Bloom was, why wouldn't she? He was a major hottie, especially with the long blonde hair in Lord of the Rings. But this guy was NOT him. She just stared at him. "You're the new girl, right?" Chrystal nodded. "My names Chrystal." The two turned around to a loud growling.

"Mariko, love. This is Chrystal, the new girl." Mariko just looked at the small girl evilly. Chrystal turned back around and quickened her pace. "Woah, girl. This is our room!" Sensei called from behind. Chrystal turned around and walked back, avoiding contact with the growling Matiko. She quickly went in the room, lay down and went to sleep.

The next morning, when Chrystal woke up, it was pouring cats and dogs. Chrystal sighed as she looked out of her window. The gray clouds moved in quickly. Lightning struck and lit up the dark room. A small yelp was heard from below her floor. "Hello?" Sensei stirred on her white bed. Chrystal walked over to the spot on the floor that had yelped and tapped. The floor tapped back. Chrystal tapped again and again the floor responded. Chrystal laughed confusedly at the floor, the floor answered saying: "Dude, open up! It's wet down here!" The floor had a thick hick accent.

"Sensei?" Chrystal poked the sleeping girl. "The floor talks!" Sensei rolled over and fell off the bed, hitting the floor hard. She mumbled incoherently.

"Open up!" The floor yelled and began to bang loudly. Sensei groped the floor blindly. Chrystal watched as she opened her bloodshot eyes. "Hurry up people!"

"I'm coming. I'm coming!" Sensei mumbled as she finally found what she was looking for. A small hole between the tiles that just looked like a small crack. Sensei stuck the fat of her finger in there and lifted the floor from its place. Chrystal and Sensei looked into the hole at Jasmine. "What's up?"

"The tunnels are flooding. It's been raining since after y'all went to bed last night." She splashed around in the ankle deep water. "So if any water creeps in your room, tell them it's the rain. I don't know, just remember, don't tell them about this system!"

"Is it going to collapse?" Chrystal asked, scared.

"I'm reinforcing it now, so it shouldn't." Jasmine looked at Chrystal's still worried face and added: "I've been working all night, so don't worry." Chrystal looked relieved. A knocking was heard down the tunnel. "Oh, I gotta go, see you two at breakfast!" The small girl watched Jasmine splash down the tunnel. She looked to Sensei, who had fallen asleep and was softly snoring. Chrystal checked the clock, 5:57 am. She sighed at the early time. She closed the floor door and crawled into bed.

"BREAKFAST!! EVERYONE UP FOR BREAKFAST!!" Chrystal rolled over in her bed. "EVERYBODY UP!!" She droopily sat up and saw her new white shirt and blue pants sitting on the end of the bed by her feet. She grabbed them and stepped onto the floor and yelped in surprise. Sensei sat up on the floor and looked at Chrystal.

"The floor is wet! Very, very wet!" She picked her feet up as she spoke to Sensei. Sensei looked down at her soaked clothes and nodded. They looked at the window as thunder rolled which a bright light quickly followed, then darkness. Automatic locks clanged noisily on the outside of the door and the girls both jumped.

"Mandatory lock down……" Sensei whispered. She waited for an announcement from a nurse, but none came. "WE''RE TRAPPED IN HERE!!!!!!!" Sensei panicked and threw herself into the water. "WE'RE……." Bubbles, "STUCK!!!!" And more bubbles. Chrystal just starred as the bubbles slowly stopped coming, then she realized what was going on. She jumped off her bed into the freezing cold water and pulled the dark haired girl out of the water. Sensei inhaled deeply. "We're never going to get out!!!" She wailed. "NEVER!!!!" Just then, the lock on the door-clanged open and a tall figure in a white nurse's outfit stood there, looking at them.

"Breakfast!" Her voice was sharp and cracked many times. "Let's go!" The nurse didn't seem to notice that water was running over her high-heeled red shoes. But it didn't matter; Chrystal and Sensei ran past her to the ever-white cafeteria.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Chrystal sat at the table and looked around for Jasmine, but she was not there. Next to her, a familiar face stared at her. Chrystal felt the eyes looking at her and she looked back. "Hey, aren't you my nurse?" Julia smiled, her blue eyes growing large. Sean sat down across from the two girls and looked at them. Julia looked to Sean and smiled wider. Sean shuddered.

"I am the nurse to end all nurses. I am GOD!!!" Julia stood up from her seat and yelled the God part. "I have an army of ANIMALS!!!!!!" Chrystal looked at her in shock and looked for the men in white coats, but they never came. Julia sat down after all the stares. She looked at her plate and concentrated hard on it. "I've lost my powers!" Julia began to cry. "My power is all gone! Wasted on TEWGE!" Chrystal looked at Sean who just looked blankly back at her. Julia was hitting her head into the table making the whole thing shake violently. "Stupid, stupid, stupid TEWGE!" Julia lifted her head. Chrystal looked over and laughed out loud. Stuck to Julia's forehead was a white plastic knife. Julia crossed her eyes and looked at it, which made Chrystal laugh harder.

Sean leaned across the table and grabbed the knife and slammed it to the table. Chrystal immediately stopped laughing and looked at the table. Julia squinted her eyes and looked at Sean. "You are a……piece of……squirrel food!" Julia looked at Sean. Nothing. He was still sitting there, a horrible frown on his face and an evil glare in his clear blue eyes. Julia slowly looked down and cursed TEWGE under her breath.

The food came and went. Chrystal got more food this time, she had learned how to force her way to the food before Orlando ate it all. She had to or she would go hungry again, like she did the night before. In the middle of the meal, a loud squeal was heard and a doctor stood in front of the room. He had on a white shirt, tan pants, and a long white overcoat. His black hair was short and he had a small mustache under his nose. "Everyone. The storm is clearing up," he said into his microphone. "Thanks to this, all of you will be allowed to roam about outside." All the staff members began to clap loudly. "Thank you, now finish eating!"

After breakfast, Chrystal followed Sensei out onto the field. Sensei was going to all the flooded tunnel holes and looking in. After a few holes, she began yelling in. "Jasmine! Are you in here?" No answer would come from any of them. She began to panic. "Jasmine?! Jasmine! Where are you?!" Sensei sat next to one of the holes that was close to the club house. This was the first time Chrystal had seen the place up close. The walls were a bright white colour, but looked dim in the gray sunlight, and the roof was blue. The house looked very much like the uniform they had to wear, except upside down. She smiled and looked at Sensei as she spoke in a whine. "She's never not there for breakfast. Or for any meal; she's always there. Always!" Sensei closed her eyes and jumped in the mud. Someone coughed from the front door. Sensei opened her eyes and looked.

Standing by the door was a tall man, maybe about 6'2''. He had short, spiky black hair, sapphire blue eyes, and tan skin. Sensei looked at him as he nodded his head for the two of them to come into the clubhouse. She got up, grabbed Crystal's hand and followed him in. Lying on the table was a familiar person in a red sweatshirt. Sensei gasped. "I found her this morning before breakfast. She was on the floor by the tunnel over there." He pointed to the open tunnel; a puddle was formed next to it, though it was mostly dried.

"Does Sean know?" Sensei looked up at him; he shook his head no. "Josh, we need to tell him, he needs to know." He sighed. "Chrystal, go find Sean and tell him to come here."

"No, I don't want to!" Sensei pointed out the door and looked sternly at the short Chinese girl.

"Fine!" And she went out the door. About twenty minutes later, the door flew open and in marched Sean.

"What's going on?!" He nearly yelled. Josh and Sensei shushed him. He saw the body on the table. "What is that?!"

"That is Jasmine," Josh spat at the shorter man. "She could have died. Hell, she WOULD have died if I hadn't skipped breakfast!" Sean backed off, he knew better than to mess with Josh. Chrystal walked in and got rammed to the floor by the scared Sean.

"What happened to her?"

"She nearly drowned in her tunnels last night!" There was no emotion on the boy's face, except fear. "Do you not care?!" Sean just stared. He finally noticed that he had rammed into someone, but he didn't care about that, he just didn't want to get beaten. Josh looked at him evilly. Chrystal tried to make her way back into the room, but she got pushed back out and Sean made his way out of the house. She fell into the mud with a big splat. Sensei walked outside and helped her up and inside. Josh was sitting at a chair by the table.

"Will she be OK?" the two girls asked in unison. Josh just looked at them. Josh looked away from the two girls, thinking of the shock of that morning.

_AWW, I CAN SKIP BREAKFAST, ITS NOT LIKE ANYONE WILL MISS ME. He opened the door and walked in, surprised to her a fainted, raspy breathing. He shrugged. MUST BE ONE OF THE OTHER PATIENTS. He walked over to the table. "Hello? Is anyone there?" No one answered, but the shallow breathing continued. "Hello?" He walked around the table and saw a puddle of water leaking over from the tunnel. He raised an eyebrow and walked to the hole. Next to the hole sat the limp body of a brown haired girl. The tunnel door was wide open and she was still half way in the water. He ran over to her and pulled her out and flipped her on her back. Her eyes were closed and she was slightly waterlogged. Quickly he turned her head to the side and began to press on her stomach. Nothing. HOW LONG HAS SHE BEEN HERE?! He thought to himself. He continued pressing until she began to cough up the water. He immediately sat her up as she continued coughing. She looked over at him, smiled slightly then passed out against him._

"Josh?" Chrystal was talking now, "Josh, come back to earth Josh." He looked over at them.

"Huh?"

"Will she be okay?" Sensei pressed.

"O, yea, course……" He faded off.

_Josh quickly picked her up and carried her over to the table. He laid her down on the clean top and sat next to her. He sat there, watching her. Every few minutes, Josh would open his mouth to speak, but would just close it again. After an hour, words final came from his gaping mouth. _

_"Jasmine……" He reached over and touched her pale cheek. He sighed. "How can I say this?" He sat there, silent. "I……lo--" Jasmine stirred on the table. He abruptly shut his mouth. He watched her, she stopped moving and breathed a deep, shallow sigh. She began coughing. Josh stood up and sat her up, supporting her like a newborn baby. She kept coughing for a few moments, Josh lightly patted her back, watching her body shake violently. When the coughing died down, she opened her eyes, her head was bent forward. She saw the table and felt the warm body next to her. She titled her head up and looked at him._

_"Josh……?" He nodded. "Where am I……?" She asked in a hoarse whisper. Josh looked down at her._

_"You're in the club house, Jasmine." He stroked her hair as she leaned against him. Moments later, Josh began talking to her._

_"Jasmine, there's something I've been wanting to tell you something for the longest time. I," he paused, "I love you." He tilted her head up, but she was asleep again. He sighed in disappointment and laid her down on the table again._

"He's coming back." Chrystal said from the window.

"And he has the doctor with him," Sensei added. Josh looked up from where he was sitting. He walked over to the window.

"He told them about her. Now they're going to take her away." Tears welled up in Josh's sapphire blue eyes. The door flew open and in walked the doctor and Sean.

"There she is!" Sean said, pointing to the table. The doctor nodded.

"Alright," the doctor listened. "When did the BoA music stop? I reset it this morning." He looked around. "Where are the speakers?" Sean looked away.

"Aren't you going to get Jasmine help?"

"Oh, yea." He picked her up from the spot, she stirred slightly but didn't wake up.

"Where are you taking her, Dr. Gether?" Josh asked.

"Hospital wing." Dr. Gether said. "Now, someone open the door," he commanded as he carried the lifeless girl away. Sean opened the door and the doctor walked out. He turned towards the group. Chrystal and Sensei were dumbfounded, their mouths gaping open.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

"Humph, shows you right, Josh, for saying I don't care." Sean mocked.

"You don't, all you did was send her away to where none of us could see her!" Sean laughed.

"Send her away. She'll be back."

"Did you really care?" Sensei squeaked from her position. He glared at her.

"How dare you say I don't care!" He roared. "I care more than all of you together!!!!" Sean fell to his knees and gripped his head. "She reminds me so much of my wife! Oh god, my wife……" Chrystal looked puzzled at Sensei.

"The police put him here because he killed his wife. But he claims he didn't. She just went missing one day. They labeled him crazy and stuck him here." Sensei sighed as Sean cried on the floor.

"I didn't kill her!'' He screamed. "I didn't……she just……she just……never came home one day."

"You didn't care about her. You don't know what the word ''care'' means." Josh said. Sean stood up abruptly from his spot. He slowly turned towards Josh, his crystal blue eyes shining brightly.

"What did you just say?"

"You didn't care for your wife, you don't care for Jasmine." Sean ran at Josh as he finished his sentence. Josh, who was a good three heads taller than Sean, just stood there, not scared of this small man. Sean jumped and grabbed Josh around the neck, bringing him to the ground. Sean struck a few times, hitting Josh in the face. Chrystal screamed and Sensei covered her mouth.

"Shhh, or the doctor will come back." Chrystal watched mortified, the other girls hand still on her mouth. In one quick move, Josh had thrown Sean aside and sat up, his lip bleeding. Sean hit the wall. Sensei looked over at him and dropped her hand from Chrystal's mouth in shock. He didn't move. "Oh……my……gosh……" She whispered. Josh spit on the ground, blood covering the white tile. Chrystal ran over Sean and touched his cheek. His eyes shot open and he swung at her. She flew against the door and gasped in shock as Sean ran at Josh again. Josh seemed unfazed. He stuck his arm out, catching the angry Sean around the neck. Chrystal sat up and gasped again. Behind her the door flew open and in walked Mariko and Orlando. At once, Orlando was mixed in within the two, trying to pry Josh's hand from the small boy's neck. By this time, Josh was standing, anger flaring in his dark blue eyes. Mariko joined Orlando and began hitting on Josh's arm.

"Joshua, get off of him! Let go!" She cried, though it was no use. Sensei slowly walked over to Chrystal.

"Go get help……" The small Asian girl looked up at her and shook her head. "Go get help, any one. Get Julia if you must!" Again Chrystal shook her head ''no''. Sensei grabbed her and pushed her out the door. "Go!" Chrystal was shocked, but ran across the field and towards the building. As she reached the door, she could hear shrieks from the clubhouse and wondered what was happening. She wondered weather to go back or not, but turned and went into the building, frantically searching for the nurse to end all nurses.

Chrystal walked the white halls. "Julia? Julia?" She cried, it echoed back to her. "Julia? Where are you?" Chrystal looked all around.

"Are you looking for the new nurse?" Chrystal spun around. She looked at a friendly, older face. She slowly nodded. "Follow me." The nurse turned around and walked towards the nurses station. Chrystal followed, a little hesitant. THEY THINK THAT JULIA IS THE NEW NURSE? She asked herself. These people were crazier than the patients. Well, at least some of them. "Julia? There's a patient looking for you." The lady said. Chrystal looked up to see Julia exiting the nurses station.

"Ahhh, Chrystal? What is up girlfriend?!" Chrystal starred, a little frightened.

"Ummm...uhhh...ummm...you're...uhhh...needed in the...uhhh...club house." She stuttered.

"Yes, let's go!" Julia threw her hand into the air and walked triumphantly forward. The two of them made their way to the club house. "O, this is worse than I ever thought!" Julia exclaimed as she heard the cries from the building. She straightened out her nurses outfit before she walked in. "Do I look alright?" Chrystal rolled her eyes. "Right." Julia walked in to the up turned house.

Furniture was turned over, people were all over the place and Sean was purple in the face. Sensei ran over to them. "I'm so glad you're here to help!" Sean gasped in the background. " Josh has gone mad, seriously mad. He's attacking any one who comes hear him!" Julia nodded, a serious though not very serious look on her face. She walked up to him, staying out of arms reach.

"Joshua, I am afraid I have to demand you put him down!" Josh looked over at Julia and laughed. He stepped towards her and she stepped backwards. "Put him down or I will have the men in white coats brought over here at once. And my army of ANIMALS will attack you!"

"What gives you the right to do that? You're a patient here, not a nurse!"

"I AM GOD!! THAT IS WHY!!" Julia quickly stepped forward and grabbed a spot on Josh's arm. His fingers began to loosen their grip and Sean fell to the floor. The poor boy gasped deeply for the lost breath. Mariko stood by the open door that led to the flooded tunnel. She bent down and removed something from the water.

"Hey, guys..." She whispered as she looked at the thing in her hand. No one heard her, except for Orlando, who walked over to her and looked at the thing.

"You are not God! There is no God!" Josh laughed and yelled at the same time. Julia looked harshly at him, her hands on her hips.

"There is so a God, and I am she!" Julia then threw her hands into the air, her head thrown back as well. "I AM GOD!!! COME TO ME MY ARMY OF ANIMALS!!!!!" This was the first time she had called upon her animal army. Josh raised his hand into the air.

"No! Stop!" A horse voice came from the door. Josh's hand fell to his side, as if he was rendered powerless. Julia looked back down and to the door.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

"KITTY!!!" Julia yelled, running over to the man.

"Kitty?" The man questioned. "I'm the doctor in the hospital wing." The man was as tall as Josh, skinny, short black hair and green eyes. Julia look at him in amusement.

"Kitty, what are you talking about?" He looked her over. "Hey, aren't you a patient?"

"Are you questioning the outfit?" Julia said, outraged. "Who are you to question the outfit!" He looked at her again.

"I swear I've seen you in the hospital wing before..."

"I SHOULD HAVE YOU FIRED!!!" Julia was in total hysterics. "You should be fired and locked up for saying that!!!" She yelled, pointing a finger at him psychotically. "YOU SHOULD BE LOCKED UP!!!!!!!" Sensei began laughing, returning to her old self. She had totally forgotten about what just happened.

"Sensei?" Chrystal inquired.

"Sensei? Who's Sensei?" The girl said between laughs.

"You are..." Chrystal was utterly confused.

"No, I'm Marah." Marah laughed harder at the look on the smaller girls face.

"She's got split personalities," Josh bent down and whispered in Chrystal's ear. "That's why she's here..." Marah fell over laughing. She hit the floor with a small "umph" and laughed even harder. Marah rolled around on the ground.

"Josh! I need you to come with me!" The doctor yelled over the hysterical yells of Julia and the fits of laughter from Marah. Josh looked confused. "Just come on!"

"Can I come too?" Chrystal asked, pulling on Josh's sleeve. Josh shrugged and they followed the doctor. Julia followed close behind, ranting about how she was God.

"Doc, what did you need me for?" Josh asked, quite normal now.

"My name's Jared. And I need to know what you did to Jasmine to keep her alive. Technically, she should be dead." Josh stopped in his tracks, Julia smashed right into his back. She fell to the floor and rolled around, her arms and legs in the air. She had fallen into a mud filled hole.

"Help me! Help me! I've fallen and can't get up!" She wailed. Julia waved her arms and legs in the air. "Heeeeeeeeeeelp meeeee!!!!" She cried again. The three just looked at her. Josh finally went over to her and helped her to her feet. Julia smiled slightly then walked off, her nose in the air.

"I swear she's a patient, not a nurse."

"Kitty, shut up and let's go!" The rest of the walk was in silence. As they reached the hospital wing, they stopped and looked at the large oak doors. On one of these doors was carved a phoenix, and on the other was a dragon. Jared pushed the doors open. "Kitty, what are you doing?" Julia pulled the doors closed.

"What are you doing?" Julia pushed the doors open and walked in and over to Jasmine's bed.

"Oh Jasmine, why did you have to play in the rain?!" Julia cried, falling to her knees. Julia's face then brightened as she got an idea. "I AM GOD! I can bring her back to consciousness!!!!!" Julia starred at Jasmine. "I, the Almighty Julia God, command you to wake!!!" She said in a spooky voice. Chrystal giggled. "Darn it!" Julia then proceeded to hit Jasmine on the head. A man ran out from the back room. He had curly blonde hair and brilliant blue eyes.

"What are you doing?!" He called. Julia turned to him.

"TEWGE!!! HOW DARE YOU STEP IN THE PRESENCE OF GOD!!!!: Julia roared. Chrystal laughed harder. Julia turned on her. "You laugh at me?" Tears welled up in her eyes. "The nurse to end all nurses?" Julia fell on the floor.

"Yup, she's a patient." Jared said, lifting her from the floor. "Michael, take her to one of the special rooms." Michael, the blonde nurse, nodded. Jared turned to Josh. "What did you–?" As soon as Julia was dragged out the door, a slight moaning came from the bed. The three of them looked at Jasmine. She opened her eyes.

"Where am I?" She asked groggily. She looked around. "I thought I heard Nurse Julia..." Jared shook his head,

"You must have been dreaming." He walked over to her. "Jasmine, what happened?" Jasmine looked at him. "I need you to tell me how you ended up like this."

"Why am I in here?" Jasmine panicked. She finally realized where she was. She struggled to get up. "Get me out of here!" She pushed herself off of the bed and onto the floor. Tears streamed down her face as she tried to rise. She looked to Josh pleadingly. Chrystal pushed him forward.

"Go get her." She said through her teeth. Josh walked over and picked her up.

"We'll be taking Jasmine from here, thank you." Josh and Chrystal walked towards the door. Jasmine wrapped her arms around Josh's neck.

"Get back here!" Jared yelled. But it was useless, they were gone.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Chrystal was smiling from ear to ear as they reached the club house. But walking in, she lost it. "We forgot Julia!" Jasmine looked over at the short girl.

"O god, we did!" Josh sat Jasmine down in a chair at the table. "We have to save Julia!" She blurted, looking at the different people in the room. Josh shook his head.

"You''re not doing anything in the state you''re in!" He told her matter-of-factly. Jasmine put her hands in the table, pushing herself to a standing position. She swayed and Chrystal ran to her, but Jasmine put one hand out to stop her.

"What state are you talking about, Josh?" She took a step away from the table, arms slightly out to keep her balance. Josh didn''t say anything. "Julia is our friend, fellow patient, and nurse. We have to get her out of where she is!" Mariko leaned against Orlando, but no one said anything. "Josh?" She looked to him pleadingly; he looked away. "Mariko? Orlando?" They too looked away. Finally Jasmine turned to Chrystal. "Chrystal?" Her voice was almost lost to holding back tears. Chrystal smiled.

"Let''s help Julia!" Jasmine smiled, a single tear riding down her cheek. "Hey, where''s Sensei?"

"You mean Marah?" Josh said. Laughing came from behind the couch.

"Marah?" Jasmine kneeled on the couch next to Mariko, who kinda growled at her. "Mariko, hush!" She leaned over. "Marah?" Laying on the ground was Sensei, her hair all over the place, a large smile on her face.

"Hello Mommy. Where's Daddy?" Jasmine sighed.

"Josh, come here."

"You didn''t say ''dear''!" Marah giggled.

"Josh, dear, will you come over here?"

"Please!" Jasmine rolled her eyes.

"Please?" Josh laughed and walked over, kneeling next to her, arm on her waist. Mariko growled again. Jasmine hit her on the head. The other girl whined and Orlando wrapped his arms around her. Jasmine moved uncomfortably as Josh rubbed her side.

"What is it Marah, baby?"

"Daddy!!!" She reached her arms out to him to be picked up. He got up, running a hand through his hair, and walked behind the couch. "Up, Daddy, up!!" Josh leaned down and placed his arms under her and lifted. Marah smiled and wrapped her legs around his waist, Jasmine sat down, sighing, looking to Chrystal. Chrystal frowned, Suddenly a scream echoed in the club house.

"Ewww! Josh! What are you doing to me?!?!" He dropped her. Sensei hit the ground with a soft 'umph.' She looked up at him with a scowl.


End file.
